Mixed Emotions
by Sakurachan623
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight and Kagome goes back to her time to find out that her cousin Yusuke and his friends are staying at her house, she and Hiei start like eachother and it turns into more than just a crush. find out how this ends and how i


**Hey guys I'm back I kno I have a lot of stories goin on but I got a great idea for a inu and yyh x-ova so I thought I should write it and see how it goes.**

**By the way I don't own inu or yuyu but my own characters I do own.**

**Chapter 1- I'm going back to my own time**

Kagome stomped back to Kaede's house.

"Back so early Kagome?" Kaede asked

"Yeah I'm going back to my own time for a little"

"But why?"

"Inuyasha just really pissed me off so tell him if he comes here I'm not coming back until he comes to get me" Kagome said getting her things and jumping down the well.

Flashback

"Inuyasha whats the matter?" Kagome asked worried about how Inuyasha was acting

"I think I smell the wolf coming our way" Inuyasha said very annoyed

"KAGOME!" They heard a male calling

"Oh hey it Koga"

"Hey Kagome, Mut" Koga said turning his attention to Kagome.

"Hey Koga" Kagome said as Koga grabbed her hand and asked her to marry him for the one hundredth time that month

"Umm Koga, Don't you think that we should defeat Naraku first" Kagome said

"You're right, Bye Kagome!" Koga said taking off looking for Naraku

"So you like that wolf" Inuyasha said irritated with the situation

"NO I DON' LIKE KOGA IF THAT'S WHAT YOU"RE SAYING!" Kagome screamed at him and ran off to Kaede's. Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded. (stupid reason to get mad Kagome)

end flashback

In Kagome's time

"Hey Sis" Sota said as she walked into the house,

"Hey Sota, Where's mom?"

"She's in the living room"

"Ok thanks" Kagome said walking out of the kitchen and to the living room

"Hey mom"

"Oh hey Kagome how was your time in the feudal era?"

"It was ok"

"How long are you back for?"

"Until I decide to go back or Inuyasha gets fed up and comes to get me." Kagome said sitting down on the couch.

"Good then you could spend some time with your cousin and his friends."

"Wait Yusuke is here!'

"Yes he is, him and his friends went with gramps to the store" Sota said walking in.

"Wow that is cool I haven't seen him in like forever"

Just then the door opened and in walked Gramps and five teens, one of them was Yusuke.

"Hey Gramps!" Kagome said giving him a hug

"Hey Kagome you're finally back"

"Back from where" Someone said it was Yusuke

"Umm back from my trip, it's good to see you Yusuke you look all grown up, you're what 17 now"

"Yup I am, oh ya these are my friends, why don't you all introduce yourselves"

"Hi I'm Kurama and I'm 18 years old"

"Hi I'm Kuwabara and I'm 17 years old"

"Hi I'm Botan and I'm 18 years old"

"And this is Hiei he's 16 and he doesn't talk much" Kuwabara said

"I do talk you big oaf" Hiei said hitting Kuwabara on the head with his hand.

"Well hello and welcome to the shrine but I have to go and study now!' Kagome said turning around and going up the stairs to her room.

'Hiei is hott, I felt weak in the knees when he talked and he was looking at me!' Kagome thought excitedly while she ran up to her room.

HIEI'S POV

'Kagome is hott! Wait what am I thinking, I can't start to like her!" Hiei thought as he was staring at Kagome's retreating form.

NORMAL POV

Something started to beep, it was Botan communication device for Spirit world.

"Everyone need to come to Spirit World right now!" Koenma shouted

"Ok ok we're on our way" Botan said as she created a portal to spirit world.

The spirit detectives walked out of the portal and into Koenma's office

"Hello I have a new mission for all of you"

"Really what is it toddler" Yusuke said

"Well, I have heard that there are shards of the Shikon no Tama somewhere around the area that you are staying in"

"The Shikon no Tama, isn't that just a legend?" Kurama asked thoughtfully  
"Well it was supposed to be but it has just come to my attention that it is real and it must not fall into the wrong hands. So your mission is to Find the shards and protect them" Koenma said as he dismissed them.

They walked through the portal back to Kagome's house.

"So where sould we start looking?" Yusuke asked

"I have no idea" Kurama said

No one knew that the shards were in the same place that they were at the moment.


End file.
